Un día que no estaba en el calendario
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Un día que ella recuerda pero que desafortunadamente él no pudo ver ItaHina


Un día que no estaba en el calendario

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí.

* * *

Era un día cualquiera, de hecho no había nada relevante en el calendario ni siquiera una fecha memorable. El día que ella nació paso de desapercibido por todos, de su familia no se supo nada.

Kurenai abrió la puerta de madera y se puso un chal atrás de su espalda para cubrirse de aquella mañana tan helada, bajó sus pies se encontró con un pequeño bulto, algo que tenía vida. Su respiración era tranquila, tan apacible que hasta daba miedo. Los pequeños ojos de la niña seguían cerrados, sin saber que había o que no existía a su alrededor. La mujer pestañeó y ladeó la cabeza, mordió su labio inferior.

«Eres demasiado pequeña» pensó al ver el cuerpo de aquel bebé. Sin embargo, la niña no logró descifrar la expresión de la mujer.

Las calles estaban congeladas, en una sintonía hermosa. Los árboles estaban vestidos de blanco y la luna era más grande que de costumbre. Pero nadie recordó el día ni la hora.

Kurenai vivía sola desde muchos años atrás, quedándose viuda cuando apenas se hubo casado. Y de hecho ella alguna vez tuvo una hija quién murió a los pocos años de vida, por lo tanto quedarse con el bebé no fue algo sencillo. Acostumbrada a la soledad y a una vida sencilla decidió hacerse cargo de la criatura.

Las estaciones pasaron, cambiando de invierno a primavera, de primavera a otoño, de otoño a inverno y el ciclo se repitió por diez años.

Se llamó Hinata. La pequeña niña creció sin dificultades, sin soledad y con amor. Tanto como Kurenai pudo, pero siempre recordando sus dulces cantos nocturnos.

Aquél día sí se podía recordar, y no estaba marcado en el calendario. El reloj de la ciudad marcaba las doce del día en punto. La campanada de la Iglesia Principal sonó haciendo que ella volteara hacia el gran edificio, sus perlados ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad; el sol lo hacía también.

Una fuente estaba en el centro de la ciudadela, redonda y un poco profunda. El agua era tan cristalina y Hinata no pudo evitar asomarse y ver su reflejo, la primera vez que se observó a sí misma fue en ese día soleado. Sus mejillas se prendieron de un hermoso color rojo y su cabello corto se movió ligeramente gracias al aire primaveral. El aroma de flores llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, un día que no estaba en el calendario.

No bastó mirarse a través del agua, ni tampoco el visitar por mucho tiempo la ciudad. Sabía de sobra que Kurenai la esperaba en aquella casa de la montaña, subiendo... muy lejos de la ciudad. Se sentó sobre la fuente, cruzando sus piernas y mostrando unos mayones de rayas negras, asemejándose a la vestimenta de un mimo, un vestido negro hacía juego con sus zapatos negros, lo único que no era negro ni blanco era su cabello el cual era de un raro tono azul fuerte.

El calendario no marcaba ninguna fecha.

Hinata era una niña que no solía hablar salvo que fuera necesario, tímida y sin amigos. Kurenai la conocía como la palma de su propia mano y no era necesaria la comunicación.

Dio un ligero salto y siguió caminando y brincando de allá para acá por los alrededores. Pequeños rastros de agua cayeron al suelo de piedra, evidencia que se había mojado los zapatos. Bailó y movió sus manos sin elegancia, un baile propio de una niña. De repente lo inesperado sucedió.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo con una voz frágil, asustada y apenada. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y enrojeció.

Un niño de su edad yacía en el suelo. Ella se acercó a él temiendo lo peor, inesperadamente él ladeó la cabeza y se incorporó con dificultad, tentaleó la fuente y el piso. Sus ojos miraban el infinito.

-Sin problema- limpió su ropa y volvió a tropezar.

-Perdóname, en verdad- repitió- yo... no me fijé por donde iba y...

-No hay problema.

Él niño levantó un sombrero negro de paja y lo colocó en su cabeza. Hinata lo miró con curiosidad, ya sabía que existían niños, aunque jamás los había visto y eso se debía a que siempre se la pasaba en la casa de la montaña, muy lejos de la ciudad.

-Oye, se te olvidó esto- se agachó y recogió un pequeño bolso café y extendió su mano, sin embargo él niño no respondió.

-¿Disculpa?

-Has olvidado esto- señaló Hinata con pena- soy una tonta, nunca debí...

El niño del sombrero extendió sus manos al frente y caminó algunos pasos. Pasando de largo a Hinata y sin mirarla, se volteó y repitió los mismos movimientos.

-Lo siento- dijo él- ¿te he pisado?

Ella asintió.

Se acercó a ella y tomó con sus manos aquel bolso.

-Gracias.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con interés- eres un niño de mi edad, creo.

Pareció sonreír. Detrás de aquel traje negro y guantes blancos el niño le sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad. Sus ojos negros no la miraban sin embargo asintió en forma aprobatoria.

-Tengo trece años y no vivo por aquí.

-Yo... yo tengo diez años.

-Eres más chica que yo.

-Entonces, ¿sí me perdonas?

-Fue un accidente además...- pero dejó de hablar, como si algo le impidiera continuar- olvídalo, ha sido una mera coincidencia.

La gente pasaba, iba y venía de las montañas, de la carretera y de todos los lugares posibles. Pero en el centro de la fuente ellos seguían parados. Ella mirándolo y él viendo al infinito.

-Un placer- hizo una leve reverencia y caminó.

No hubo una fecha, ni siquiera un calendario. Un día que para todos paso de desapercibido, así como el día en que ella fue concebida, igual que su pasado y sus orígenes.

Hinata no supo exactamente que sucedió, un simple movimiento ocasionó que un chico de trece años cayera al piso de piedra. Pero eso no era todo, sino que algo en él era interesante desde la ciudad hasta el infinito, al igual que aquella mirada pérdida. Sus pies se movieron rápido y sin tocar el piso sintiéndose como una pluma dejándose llevar por el aire primaveral. Su cabello azul fuerte se mecía, experimentando la libertad.

Cada día, a la misma hora visitó la fuente en busca del niño de trece años. Nunca supo la fecha pero lo que sí era cierto es que era el día que jamás olvidaría.

Las estaciones pasaron y las hojas cayeron una a una. Hinata ahora estaba caminando sin rumbo, una pequeña maletita de piel de cerdo la acompañaba. Sus labios pintados de rojo carmín y un cabello alborotado y hasta la cintura. Mejillas encendidas y unas mallas como las que tuvo algún día, el día de la fuente. Un vestido negro y de botones dorados, sombrero de plumas y tacones altos.

Solo que esta vez no debía regresar a la casa de la montaña ni mucho menos abrazar a Kurenai. Esa era la rutina que llevaba desde hace ya siete años. Cuando ella subió a la montaña el día de la fuente no la encontró, y por más que buscó a su madre adoptiva no supo más de ella. Los vecinos dijeron que probablemente buscó otras oportunidades, algunos comentaban que estaba enferma y que para no causarle un dolor se marchó antes de que el sol se pusiera y ella regresara de aquel primer paseo a la ciudad, muy lejos de la casita de las montañas. Lo que era cierto es que la pequeña Hinata no lloró, extrañó a ese ser que algún día le dio cariño y amor y ahora, después de siete años seguía en sus profundos pensamientos.

Sus movimientos pasaron de ser torpes y frágiles a elegantes y con gracia. Sus pies se movían al ritmo de la música y de su voz salían las notas más hermosas que las personas podían escuchar. De ciudad en ciudad, la caravana de la felicidad recorría el mundo.

Hinata alzó sus brazos y continuó cantando la canción. Delgadas piernas y brazos largos, piel blanca y ojos grandes. El público no hacía más que aplaudir y levantarse. Elogios y ovaciones hacía ella, la chica de la caravana.

Cubrió su rostro con un velo y se retiró del escenario. El espectáculo seguía con el domador de leones y fieras. Se escondió de los demás y decidió descansar en su pequeño pero cómodo banco de madera, así como ella.

El calendario no marcaba ningún día especial. De hecho era un día más en su vida y en su trabajo como bailarina y cantante de la caravana que le había dado un trabajo y hasta cierto punto una familia después de que ella caminara por calles vacías. Ella había caminado hacia el escenario, hacia su rumbo desconocido.

Tantas ciudades, pueblos y ferias y nunca logró ver de nuevo a aquel niño de sombrero negro y ojos infinitos. Sonrió con melancolía mientras escuchaba los gritos del público por un show más del domador de fieras.

De repente, un sonido se escuchó desde atrás de la carpa. Hinata dejó caer los polvos que sostenía entre sus manos y corrió hacia allá temiendo que algún animal se hubiera escapado. Abrió sus ojos y cubrió su pecho.

Jadeó y trató de detener su respiración, su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo.

Sobre la tierra yacía un hombre con traje negro, guantes blancos y sombrero del mismo color del traje.

-¡Tú!- señaló Hinata.

El hombre se levantó con facilidad, con mayor habilidad que en la fuente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú... eres el chico de la fuente.

-No lo comprendo- alzó su sombrero y comenzó a andar tirando pequeñas cosas a su alrededor.

-Ten cuidado- murmuró ella- ya nos hemos conocido, ¿me recuerdas?

Pareció recordar, sin embargo la respuesta la desilusionó.

-Lo siento, no te recuerdo.

-Dijiste que tenías trece años y te dije que tenía diez, te pregunté tu nombre y no respondiste.

-No... es una pena- bajó la mirada y caminó, pisándola en el intento.

-Tranquilo- ella tomó su hombro- estoy segura que eres tú...

-¿Dices que en una fuente? ¿Qué es una fuente?

-Fue en una ciudad, en medio. Frente a una iglesia...

-Oh.

Hinata lo observó, aquel chico ya era más alto que ella. Su cabello era largo y estaba atado a una coleta baja sin embargo seguía conservando esos ojos infinitos.

-Dijiste que fue un accidente, estaba bailando y te tiré. Te pedí disculpas y...

-Ah, ya recuerdo- asintió con la cabeza- tu voz no ha cambiado mucho.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad.

-Mi nombre es Hinata.

-Mucho gusto.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Itachi, Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Quisieras quedarte a ver el espectáculo?

El chico parpadeó un poco y abrió su boca, sin embargo su contestación fue interrumpida ya que un grito proveniente del escenario lo sobresaltó.

-¡Hinata, al escenario!

Ella por su parte, tomó su mano y lo jaló. Con miedo el chico aceptó y confió plenamente en ella sin saber que estaba pasando exactamente. Alguien errante como él no debería aceptar la mano desconocida de una mujer, su corazón latía al mil por hora. Aquella sensación, aquella piel no la podía olvidar y eso que suficiente había tocado ya para sus veinte años de vida.

-Quédate aquí- señaló ella, sin embargo él no vio. Se sentó haciendo de esa acción una misión casi imposible.

El público comenzó a elogiarla y de hecho los chiflidos no se hicieron de esperar.

El calendario no marcaba ninguna fecha, sin embargo para ella era un día especial. El día que volvió a reencontrarse con aquel chico, con el primer niño que había conocido en su vida, y para él fue un día especial porque por primera vez sintió el tacto tan próximo de una mujer, y porque por primera vez se sintió como los demás...

Pasos lentos y movimientos finos. Labios carmín y un cabello lacio y largo. Voz soprana y cantos de sirena.

Cuando el acto terminó y todos se hubieron marchado, Itachi se levantó y extendió sus manos para ubicarse mejor. Hinata miró con curiosidad aquella acción, que, casi había olvidado de él.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Tienes una voz de ángel.

Tomó su mano con timidez y deseó que él la mirara así como ella lo hacía. Sin embargo él observaba al infinito.

Y por primera vez... él deseó ver el rostro de aquella chica.

Y por primera vez... ella deseo abrazar a alguien.


End file.
